


Absolutely Mad

by agentsimmons



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of her own, there would most definitely NOT be mad tea parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Mad

Alice couldn't care less why a raven was like a writing desk or whether or not it was her un-birthday or anyone else's. She simply wanted to get as far away from anything remotely resembling a tea party as quickly as possible.

If there was anything more infuriating than what she'd just endured, then, well, she certainly didn't know what it could possibly be. Sure, a lot of things had happened to her already, but that had been absolutely unbearable. 

Eating plates? Endlessly switching chairs? Nonsensical rhymes and incessant blathering? No manners. No etiquette. No anything that could remotely make a tea party worth attending. Absolutely ridiculous. 

Oh, if only her governess could have been there. She would have had a thing or two to say. There was nonsense and then there was _nonsense_. 

_But isn't that exactly the kind of world you've always wanted, Alice?_ The question seemed to echo audibly all around her.

"Of course not. Don't be absurd," Alice answered the unseen voice. "In a world of my own, there would be no room for hatters or hares _or_ dormice. What a notion you could have to even suggest such a thing."

Alice folded her arms resolutely. There were a lot of things that she could be accused of, but being a lunatic was not one of them. She was certain being forced to attend such a tea party on a regular basis would eventually drive her mad. Absolutely mad.


End file.
